Invasion of Baghdad (WW3)
Overview This invasion is carried out by two different groups: the Russians/Iranians, and the Central Caliphate. At this time, the Central Caliphate is in control of most of Iraq and has wiped Syria off the map. With its growing power, it decides to absorb Iraq before Iran has a chance to, and both forces attack Baghdad on the same day. The battle ends with a full Iranian victory and annexation of Iraq and the systematic imprisonment of all Christians. This severely weakens the Central Caliphate, wiping out most of its manpower, and puts the United States in a much safer position. Putin is counting on the United States crippling Iran at some point during the war so he can conquer it and give it to China without violating any treaties or using too many resources. This invasion is generally accepted as the day the conflict escalated into a world war. This is the most brutal and bloody battle yet in the war, and Christie's embarrassing failures here make the world begin to see the United States as a joke. His approval rating dropped dramatically after this battle. Timeline September 2019 * Sep. 1: CC completes its reverse engineering of American drones and begins producing them * Sep. 2: CC forces begin to close in on Baghdad, executing any who stand in their way. * Sep. 5: CC captures the river cities of Tekrit and Samarra. * Sep. 7. Russian and Iranian forces invade Iraq. The United States declares war on Iran and sends 2,000 troops in to assist the Iraqi army. * Sep. 9: CC and Iran reach Baghdad within hours of each other and establish camps on opposite sides of the city. * Sep. 10: CC attacks Iraqi and American forces with drones, killing about 30 Americans. Saudi Arabia signs a military alliance treaty with the United States, giving the U.S. a little leverage in the middle east. * Sep. 11: Hundreds of CC suicide bombers rush the American and Iraqi troops in memory of 9/11. * Sep. 13: Iran and Russia enter the city and defeat the entire Iraqi army in hours, leaving most of the Americans there dead as well. * Sep. 16: Iranian forces clash with CC forces, driving CC back. During the fighting, a rocket destroys a CC vehicle transporting lethal bio-weapons and the city becomes contaminated. Some chemicals enter the water supply through the Tigris river. Most people within 5 miles are killed, including much of the CC troops that were there. * Sep. 17-20: Fighting ceases as both sides prepare to re-enter the contaminated city. American bombers hammer key CC positions near the city, crippling their forces. They try to avoid Russian troops at all costs in case the death of Russians ignites war. * Sep. 21: Iran and Russia enter the city again and gain control. Iran annexes all of Iraq east of the Tigris and places it under the command of the Iranian government. * Sep. 26: In a last ditch effort, CC forces begin trying continuous raids on the city, referred to as "mini-crusades," resulting in the further thinning of CC troops. October 2019 * Oct. 1: Russia leaves Iraq to plan its conquest of Europe to take place the following year. Iranian forces begin an to push CC fighters out of Iraq in order to gain control of the country at its old border. * Oct. 3: The United States begins massive bombing operations on the Iranian forces. They are not deterred though, and keep pushing back CC forces. * Oct. 9: A high ranking Iranian general is killed in a bombing run. * Oct. 14: America re-enters Iraq with 10,000 and drives CC out of the country, leaving a wedge between Iran and CC, formerly Syria. * Oct. 16. Saudi Arabia enters Iraq and declares war on CC and Iran, occupying the territorial gains the U.S. had made. Russia declares war on Saudi Arabia. The United States declares war on Russia. China declares neutrality in the conflict between Russia and the United States but declares war on Saudi Arabia. * Oct. 17. Israel declares war on Iran. Russia and China declare war on Israel. The United States breaks its treaty with Israel by not declaring war on China. England and Australia declare war on Russia, Iran, and China. South Africa declares war on Russia. These two days are known as the first of two major escalations in the course of the war. * Oct. 19: America leaves the region in hopes that the Saudi Arabians can help themselves. Americans rally and riot to move the elections to this November so they can elect a republican capable of winning the war, which was unlikely under Christie. Christie institutes martial law, fearing an uprising. * Oct. 20: Christie delivers a speech in which he promises to get the U.S. through the conflict safely. Putin denounces Americans as liars and hypocrites. By this time the Russian army has almost tripled in size. China doubles its military budget. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scenario: WW3